Genuine Imitation
Genuine Imitation is a Raid Event scheduled to start on December 1, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on December 7, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the sixty fifth episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirty third in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at December 3, 2018 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * All Event and Reward Cards are LRs. * All bosses except the Hidden and Secret Bosses have 30 minutes allotted. * 1%, 3%, 5% and 10% Witch of the North LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Altemus of Mirror's Nest (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Undirected Masheema (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Death Crescent Lunacera (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Azure Gale Cheyrou (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue The secret organization known as the Mirror's Nest operated in the capital of the Robeslitt Federation. It had the unique purpose of preparing body doubles for notable figures, training them to be expert fighters. Despite the unity of the federation, such doubles were needed as the member states vyed for power behind the scenes. Its leader was Altemus, a woman rumored to be of high blood. She too possessed remarkable combat skills, and surrpeticiously aided the revolutionaries who wanted to break up the federation. That someone such as her would request your help was considerably unusual, if only for the danger of leaking the details of internal affairs. To depend upon an outsider meant they were facing a dire situation. The reason she wanted your power concerned one of the body doubles in her employ. After arriving at her hidden headquarters in Robeslitt, she shared more details about the problem. "The main principle of our operation is that just as shadow cannot exist without light, neither can our doubles exist without the original. When the light is extinguished, the shadow becomes swallowed in darkness. This is why each of our doubles are observed closely during the training process for signs if they will rebel at any point in the future. Now, we must confirm if the leader of the federation, Queen Mariella of Migaro, is the original or not, as soon as possible while hiding our movements." From her words, you inferred a body double may had taken the place of the real queen without notification. "Mariella's double is known as Julienne. She was without a doubt our greatest creation, undefeated in all of her training bouts. However..." Signs of this first emerged during a federation meeting in Migaro. She was to oversee the proceedings but spoke not a word, leaving it to her minister. He then announced the dissolution of the federation, a declaration similar to war. Although it was agreed the vote would be taken the next meeting, each country began making preparations for large-scale battle. There was a body double from the Mirror's Nest also in attendance at the meeting in question, taking the place of a prince from a country on the outskirts who had recently given himself to debauchery and drunkenness. He had been the one to inform Altemus the queen of Migaro was not the true one, but assuredly Julienne. Altemus immediately sent a letter to Julienne but received no response. The emissaries she sent to find her also never returned. This led everyone in the Mirror's Nest to assume the worst: an imitation had killed the original. "Vericide, what we call it when a double murders the original, is the greatest taboo that can be committed by one belonging to the Mirror's Nest. Fortunately, there has been only one other case, and once all facts have been made clear, I will carry out the punishment myself." If a double belonging to the Mirror's Nest had killed the leader of the federation and instigated war amongst its members, then the Nest itself would also bear a significant portion of the responsibility. "Sorry to impose, but I need you come with me to Migaro. Then, if we discover Julienne has taken the place of the queen, we levy her sentence..." Epilogue "Why, Julienne? Why did you replace the queen and invite war against the entire federation?" The captured Julienne, body double for the queen of Migaro, was now held at swordpoint by Altemus. Her shoulders heaved from exhaustion after repelling the Lightholders, Migaro's soldiers, and Belleza, but the edge pressed into her subordinate's neck was rock-steady. "I've approved of vericide only once before, in the case of Lunacera, so if you don't have an equally valid reason..." Lunacera was another body double produced by the Mirror's Nest, which Altemus oversaw. She came to your aid during the current conflict, but she normally acted as the princess of one of the federation's countries. It seemed the true princess had been swayed by a rebel faction, so her father as king requested Altemus let Lunacera kill and replace her. She agreed, but not before much deliberation. "Answer me, Julienne." Altemus pressed again for a response, the sword's tip on the verge of puncturing her skin. However, in the next moment, a royal messenger from Migaro came running with an announcement. "The false prince of Fazlo has been defeated! Queen Mariella is avenged!" Altemus' expression turned to shock even as her eyes remained fixed upon Julienne. It seemed there was no longer need for punishment. "Fazlo's prince... I understand now." "Yes, it is exactly how you think. I apologize, but this was the only way I could draw you here without letting him know." ...... The prince of Fazlo -- or rather, his double by the name of Dimatt -- had been the one who recognized it was Julienne and not the queen at the federation meeting and reported her actions to Altemus. However, he and his infatuation with Migaro's queen was the root cause of everything. The sloth of the true prince worked to his advantage, allowing him to pay her frequent visits. This did nothing to earn favor, so he then made use of his ability to identify the real queen to kill her in secret. He gained additional benefit in the fact countless people stood to gain from her death and the anti-vericide spell's failure to activate, helping him evade blame. Unable to prove his culpability, Julienne and the minister were left no choice but to employ a risky gambit at the assembly. If Dimatt was indeed the murderer, he would notice Julienne's call to war and contact Altemus so she could mete out punishment for presumed vericide. "He played right into our hands, so we hoped to strike him down before he could act in defense. It seemed the best option short of revealing all about the Mirror's Nest. Launching a seemingly unprovoked attack upon Fazlo would also have been suspicious. We believed this to be the sole method of drawing you here to defend my actions as well as avenge my queen." That explained her appearance on the battlefield here, as much as she yearned to eliminate Dimatt personally. "Now that I have revealed everything, you may do with me as you wish, Altemus. Whatever the justification, my actions were still responsible for endangering the federation's stability. And if I have made all of Migaro your enemy, that responsibility too I will bear. I merely wanted to carry on Queen Mariella's will of justice." However, the silent Altemus asked only a single question. "What of the real prince of Fazlo?" "I imagine he was killed by Dimatt some time ago." "I see. He has done much damage to our name." Then, without turning around, she addressed you. "I again apologize for taking up your time, but you can now return to your journey, Hero. We'll distract the Lightholders until you can put enough distance between us. The approaching chaos of Robeslitt must be settled by the Mirror's Nest alone." She then raised her voice, ringing out firm and clear. "I'll fight alongside the soldiers of Migaro for the time being, but once the damage to the federation has been undone, I swear to join you in your battle against the empire." Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Genuine Imitation